


this is how a boy becomes a (god) human

by cherryandspice



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandspice/pseuds/cherryandspice
Summary: before the blade sinks into his dying body, vergil hallucinates.





	this is how a boy becomes a (god) human

**Author's Note:**

> this was done quickly on my phone cus I just wanted to get this out of my head. so a short piece on vergil at the beginning of dmc5

he can feel his legs rotting away with each step he takes.  
  
yamato has never felt so heavy between his fingers, but vergil clutches on and walks (crawls) towards the ashen road in front of him. he never wants to come home, not when he is so pathetically weak, but most importantly, he can't come home knowing that a part of his innocence still lies within the dusty bricks of the ruins.  
  
but he's desperate. his body is dying, his vision is slowly fading, every part of him feels like it's trying to reject him. he can't even fit in his own body anymore, absolutely laughable. yet, he doesn't stop moving.  
  
there is no relief when vergil finally reaches home, there is no grief, just deep settled anger and loathing in his gut. he stares at the decaying portrait of a family, so disintegrated that he can barely make out their faces. he hates it, hates the what-ifs it brings, the what could have been, he hates the thoughts and nightmares, he hates the part of him that still cares.  
  
his legs give in that moment, forcing him to kneel. his knees hit the ground and it stings like an injury. there is no time, and vergil cannot admit defeat now, not when dante is still here, waiting. his grip tightens, and using every ounce of strength left, vergil draws yamato, its blade still shines like the day his father gifted it to him.  
  
He directs it towards his heart, digging it into his clothes.  
  
however, vergil stops. in his hazy vision, he sees someone peering down at him. it's a child, barely ten years old, but his most distinguishing features are the bright blue of his eyes and pale hair. the realisation makes him scowl, his hands around the hilt of his sword falters.  
  
why does it have to be _him_ he sees, why does it have to be something that belonged deep in his memory years ago. vergil won't have cared if it's dante dressed in red, pointing ivory at his head, but seeing him, as young and innocent as the days they used to be, causes his eyes to burn.  
  
he is right about coming home. this is on longer something he wants to keep. these memories jab at him, swirling among the torture and pain. its more than he can take, and that's why he's here, rebirth through death. cut away the bad pieces and leave a blank state that he can return to.  
  
yamato pierces his skin, and vergil winces. he pushes and watches the hallucination reach for him. vergil remembers the days where they would fight, using toy wooden swords or just pulling at each other's hair until one of them cried.  
  
he has seen this image too many times. when dante would push him hard, causing him to fall on to the ground. at times the fall caught him so off guard that the landing made his head spin. but in the end, his brother held out his hands, a proud grin on his face.  
  
how he still wants to wipe that expression off his face.  
  
vergil glares at the child and bares his teeth. he can feel yamato's energy eating away at him, leaving that heavy and tainted part behind as his mind slowly drifts. inky black shadows twists and dances around him, but vergil still stares at the figure in front. he smiles at the hallucination as dante's face contorts into a fearful (sorrowful) one.  
  
\----  
  
v sees him.  
  
after escaping the demon in the ruins, he catches glimpses of a child running in the corner of his vision. this distraction is even noticed by griffin, who sarcastically mocks him for his behaviour. v knows who he sees, knows the dirty streaks on the boy's face, knows the panicked cries he hears.  
  
when he watches the child run into an alley, he follows.  
  
the boy's clothes are filthy, his hair messy and clumped together by grease. curled up like a frightened animal, the child weeps. and even if he shivers and trembles, he clutches onto a sword, yamato, desperately hoping the world can swallow him whole, like he knows nothing but the tragedy his own existence brings.  
  
v observes, and feels a tinge of disgust settle in his stomach.


End file.
